


Established Relationship

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: “I think it’s sweet, guys,’’ Clary sighed adoringly.





	Established Relationship

“Alexander, could you grab the-’’

“Dragon wings? They’re already on your desk.’’

Magnus smiled brightly and leaned over the back of the couch to kiss the side of his head. “Thanks, love!’’

“You’re welcome, dear.’’

Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle and Raphael blinked at the couple with wide eyes.

“It’s kind of scary, isn’t it?’’ Jace whispered to his friends.

“They’re so in sync, it’s crazy.’’ Raphael grumbled and took a sip of his blood.

“I think it’s sweet, guys,’’ Clary sighed adoringly. “Imagine finding your soulmate the first time you fall in love. Alec is very lucky to be that person.’’

“Alec is lucky like that,’’ Isabelle agreed, swooning. “I never thought Alec was the warm and fuzzy kind of type but I gladly stand corrected.’’

Simon sighed fondly. “I want what they have.’’

Magnus and Alec stared at their friends in astonishment. “You know we can hear you guys, right?’’

Magnus smirked and turned Alexander’s face, kissing him soundly causing Simon, Raphael and Jace to groan.

“Seriously guys?! We are right here!’’


End file.
